La Balise
by Araiguma-Sempai
Summary: Un sombre jour d'octobre, Danzo récupère trois orphelins dont deux joueront un rôle décisif. Un blondinet bien connu et une fillette méconnue. Et quand le Yondaime revient en force 10 ans après, qu'il n'est pas père, que trois personnes maîtrisent l'Hiraishin et que Danzo ne semble pas si surpris... Konoha peut s'en poser, des questions. Persos OOC, résumé pourri désolée.
1. Prologue

**Important**

**Pas de lemons mais certainement de la violence donc K+. **

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi... Sauf Uguisu et ma Tokinette !**

J'ai rien oublié j'espère ! C'est ma première fic alors j'ai le trac ! x)

**Prologue**

* * *

Hum hum… Une chose importante à noter, dans cette fiction, Minato n'est pas le père de Naruto et personne à part Naruto et Danzo et Toki et la balise quoi… (par des mécanismes obscurs… Très obscurs) le savent. Donc les sannin sont persuadés que Minato est son père, et pour l'un, qu'il est son parrain. Naruto est en fait le fils de cousins proches/sœur/frère de Minato et Kushina, qui sont morts. Le bébé de Kushina est mort à la naissance (mort-né, non ?). Il a été adopté par le couble juste avant l'attaque du Kyuubi.

* * *

_ 10 octobre _

Minato vient d'invoquer le Shinigami, préparant le sceau qui enfermera Kyuubi dans celui qu'il considère comme son fils. Partout tout n'est que désespoir et colère sang et haine chacun est victime de la guerre et de la fureur insurmontable qu'elle engendre, près des victimes ou de ceux qui le seront bientôt. Minato Namikaze s'écroule après **l**'avoir scellé. Mais dans son esprit, une dernière discussion se déroule… C'est le Shinigami, roi des morts, roi de la Mort ! qui prend pitié de cet homme.

« Tu mérites de vivre pour toi-même… Pas pour ton village que tu as tant protégé… Pour lequel tu as tant sacrifié… Jusqu'à celui qui était comme ton fils ! Lèves-toi, marches vers la liberté que je t'offre ! Dans un an, un an seulement ! tu te lèveras de ta méditation. Dans un an, tu te réveilleras, sans chakra ni puissance, et tu mèneras une vie de paix loin de tout ce sang et de la cupidité des hommes. Vas et ne reviens jamais… Humain. Tu as déjà eu bien du courage de m'invoquer une seule fois. »

Sur ces dignes paroles, le Shinigami disparut en un nuage de fumée… Et le Yondaime avec. De là vient l'histoire de sa mort.

Cependant, un petit nourrisson blond demeurait. Là, dans tout ce carnage. Danzo fut le premier sur les lieux. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'avait fait Minato, il pensa tout de suite au village. Lorsqu'il prit le nouveau né et s'en alla avec, c'était suite à ce raisonnement très simple : Un jinchûriki est atout pour le village. Un jinchûriki qui ne maitrise pas son bijuu est un danger pour le village. C'est dans cette optique qu'il l'emmena dans les quartiers de la Racine, et le confia à une nourrice pour ses trois prochaines années…

_ 11 octobre _

Lorsqu'on est un mari, même fidèle et très attaché aux valeurs ancestrales du mariage, il arrive que l'on trompe sa femme. Et il arrive parfois que cette aventure engendre un enfant. Et il est cependant sûr que pour la personne dont c'est présentement le cas, il est impossible que cet enfant grandisse auprès de lui. Car pour un membre important du clan Uchiwa, c'est tout simplement intolérable. Surtout quand l'enfant ressemble beaucoup plus à sa mère qu'à son père, et que la mère en question est une Uzumaki, elle-même issue du croisement entre les clans Hyuga et Uzumaki. C'est pourquoi dès sa naissance, Toki Uchiwa fût confiée à un projet expérimental, consistant à sceller le Kyuubi en elle. Malheureusement (ou heureusement, selon le point de vue), le Kyuubi fut scellé en Naruto deux jours après qu'elle ait été destinée à cela. Elle hérita donc de la partie de Kyuubi qui n'avait pas été scellée (NdA : si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, google est votre ami…). Et par un étrange mécanisme, cela lui conféra l'affinité Hyoton. Le 11 octobre, elle fut « réquisitionnée » par un certain Danzo, pour un projet d'équipe appelé « La balise » en référence au défunt Quatrième. Il avait un bon pressentiment quand aux capacités que possèderait cette petite… Et pas seulement à cause du Bijuu, appelé à partir de ce moment Uguisu Kori (littéralement, rossignol de glace) qui était en elle… Non, bien plus que cela. Déjà osn apparence en elle même était un présage. Elle avait les chevaux blancs, immaculés, et la peau légèrement bronzée (comme un japonais quoi…), et de grands yeux argentés étonnament froids, sans expression, comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'elle deviendrait bientôt.

Il récupéra aussi à ce moment une petite Uchiwa dont les parents étaient décédés face au Bijuu, après tout deux sharingans ne sont jamais de trop…

Oui, cette équipe allait devenir l'arme secrète de Konoha, il en était convaincu. A part peut-être la petite Uchiwa qui n'avait pas de nom. Mais ce n'était pas un point très important… Non, vraiment pas important, se dit Danzo une fois sorti de la salle où séjournaient les nourrisons.

* * *

Je sais que le prologue est court... Il devait en fait contenir un nombre limité d'éléments de l'histoire, ce qui fait qu'il n'est pas très long. Je m'excuse aussi si le texte n'est pas très bien aéré ou bien s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe... L'humain n'est pas infaillible et c'est la première fois que je poste une fiction donc j'y ai mis tout mon cœur mais peut-être pas tout mon cerveau... Héhé...

Danzo : Mais la racine devient une garderie ma parole !

Araiguma : Urusai, c'est moi l'auteur ! Et puis quand tu verras ce qu'il vont devenir tu retireras ce que t'as dit...

Danzo : Euh… D'accord !

Sasuke : Je suis où moi ?

Araiguma : Nulle part, dans cette fiction tu seras l'imbu de lui même de service… D'autres questions ?

Sasuke part pleurer dans son coin…

Araiguma : Non ? Alors donnez moi votre avis !


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 1. Je vous laisse le lire tranquillement ! Mais avant ça, je voudrais remercier **flemmemaster** et surtout **Pain-sama** pour leurs commentaires ! J'espère que vous apprécierez autant si ce n'est plus ce chapitre que le précédent !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Cela fait deux ans que les deux jinchûrikis ont été recueillis par Danzo. Un infirmier entre précipitamment dans le bureau de Danzo.

« — Pourquoi me dérangez vous dans mon travail ?

— Ce sont les deux Kyuubi ! On a eu un contact !

— Qu'est-ce que… Vraiment ? Et l'aura ?

— Elle s'est estompée ! L'équipe médicale assignée les examine ! »

Pendant que Danzo courait dans les couloirs aux côtés de l'infirmer sous les regards interrogateurs de ses subordonnés, qui l'importaient ridiculement peu en ce moment, il se remémora la façon dont avait débuté ce fiasco qu'étaient les deux jinchûrikis…

** FLASH-BACK**

Danzo eut d'abord une énorme frayeur lorsqu'une personne chargée de surveiller de développement des deux jinchûriki entra dans son bureau, haletant et articula difficilement :

« — Il y a un… Un problème… Avec les… Les Kyuubi !

— Quoi !? Danzo enfila une cape et le suivit, hors de son bureau. Quel est le problème ?

— Lorsque nous avons consulté les mesures des deux nourrissons, nous avons pu constater que depuis un mois, ils ont tout simplement arrêté de grandir… Voyez plutôt, nous arrivons.

— Mais ! Que… Et le chakra qui les entoure ? Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?

— Il nous empêche de les prendre en charge ou de faire quoi que ce soit… Il est très corrosif et atteint des pics de température. Nous ne pouvons rien tenter actuellement…

— Bien… Dans ce cas placez les sous surveillance constante et informez moi de la suite des événements dès demain, puis chaque jour si c'est nécessaire. L'avenir de Konoha est peut-être en jeu !

— Haï ! Danzo-sama. Nous ferons tout notre possible et nous vous tiendrons informé des évènements. »

** FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Les deux enfants étaient restés des nourrissons pendant les deux dernières années… Le manteau de chakra les entourant ne s'était jamais estompé, enfin, jusqu'à maintenant… Mais le plus étrange était certainement que même sans avoir été nourris, hydratés ou quoi que ce soit, ils avaient survécu, voir même plus : ils avaient _vécu_. Et maintenant, deux ans jour pour jour après le début de ce coma forcé, ils se réveillaient…

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes blanches de la salle. Les nourrissons n'avaient pas changé. Juste un manteau de chakra en moins. Deux petits bébés avec une apparence pour le moins commune, d'un mois environ, se tenaient devant Danzo, gazouillant et se tortillant, comme s'ils avaient vraiment à peine une lune.

« Bien. Occupez vous d'eux comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ces deux dernières années... Pour l'instant. Je vais réfléchir à ces événements… »

Les infirmiers acquiescèrent en silence, et Danzo, une fois dans son bureau, se plongea dans ses pensées. Le chakra qui composait leur manteau durant toutes ces années était assurément du chakra démoniaque. Cette réaction était donc due à leur statut de jinchûriki. Peut-être un temps d'adaptation à la quantité de chakra émise par les bijuus ? La théorie la plus probable est certainement que le corps des nouveaux nés ait voulu chasser le chakra en surplus par tous les moyens, mais que le sceau apposé sur les bébés ait forcé le chakra à repénétrer dans le nourrisson, créant ainsi ce manteau rouge autour d'eux le temps que leur corps s'adapte à cette nouvelle forme de chakra. Oui, c'était certainement ça. Il n'y avait décidément pas d'autre solution.

C'est sur cette conclusion qu'il retourna à sa paperasse1_._ Il se demanda cependant : devait-il considérer que ces deux jinchûrikis avaient-ils deux ans ou bien un mois ? Il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux partir du principe qu'ils avaient un mois et en informa les infirmiers.

* * *

Le jour de leurs quatre et six ans respectifs, les trois petits protégés de Danzo furent convoqués dans son bureau. Leur croissance s'était déroulée sans d'autres problèmes que cette léthargie pour les moins troublante pour Toki et Naruto, et, ayant été élevés à la racine, ils affichaient clairement les mêmes convictions et le même mode de vie que Danzo. Ce dernier les attendait quand ils entrèrent.

« — Konnichiwa Danzo-sama ! lancèrent-ils sur un ton respectueux, vous nous avez convoqués.

— Entrez, Toki, Naruto, Kunachi. Vous avez bien grandi. Vous avez à présent quatre ans chacun, voir six ans pour Kunachi et je pense qu'il est temps de vous former aux arts ninja plus profondément que ce que vous avez appris jusqu'ici.

À ces mots, chaque enfant fut ravi intérieurement mais se garda bien de le montrer. Danzo sourit en voyant cela, car même si c'était réalisé assez maladroitement, c'était exactement la réaction qu'il aurait attendu d'un des membre de Ne. Et puis, sa déclaration avait quelque chose d'ironique en elle-même, car les trois enfants présents avaient déjà atteint le niveau d'un chuunin moyen, sans compter leurs kekkai genkai respectifs, et leurs connaissances théoriques très avancées, et leurs dojutsus, enfin.. pour certains d'entre eux… Malgré tout, ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses apprendre. Il leur expliqua que Kunachi et Toki auraient le même sensei pour le sharingan, tandis que Naruto « partagerait » son sensei avec Toki pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes. Sur ces explications claires et précises, Danzo les congédia. Il ne prit pas la peine de leur demander s'ils avaient des questions, il était évident que non. Et quand bien même ils en auraient eu, ils auraient certainement eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas les poser, d'y réfléchir et de trouver la ou les réponses par eux-mêmes. Mine de rien, ils le connaissaient bien : lui… Et le système.

Un peu plus loin, dans le couloir :

« — On va vraiment avoir des sensei ! S'exclama l'Uchiwa, joyeuse.

— En même temps, c'était plutôt logique… Il fallait bien qu'on finisse par en avoir, déclara le blond taciturne.

— Ce qui est bizarre, c'est surtout que tu n'en aies pas eu ces deux dernières années on a deux ans de moins que toi et on commence l'entrainement au même âge… Renchérit la jeune fille aux chevaux blancs, prenant ainsi inconsciemment le parti de Naruto en disant « on ».

— T'as toujours un don pour tout gâcher… D'abord le fait que j'étais la seule enfant, puis la seule fille, puis la seule à avoir le sharingan et encore pire, la seule Uchiwa, et maintenant, ma bonne humeur en vue de l'entrainement… Mais ça risque d'être dur pour vous, les minables ! Les shinobis ne sont pas des microbes !

Sur ces belles paroles, elle tourna le dos et s'en alla, dédaigneuse.

— Incroyable…

— Quoi ? Tenta Naruto.

—Même sans jamais l'avoir rencontrée, les Uchiwa ont déteint sur elle… Tsugeeee… répondit la jeune kunoichi. (tsuge signifie : magnifique, impressionnant, super...)

— Les gènes sont vraiment étonnants… Ajouta Naruto, hilare.

Puis ils s'en allèrent vers leurs chambres respectives ils devaient être de retour au même endroit dans une heure, soit à onze heures pile. Ils partirent donc se préparer.

Naruto et Toki arrivèrent tranquillement de leur côté, en discutant : auraient-ils un seul sensei, qui était bon dans tous les domaines ? Ou bien plusieurs hommes, chacun ayant une spécialité ? La seconde proposition semblait la meilleure, car il était peu probable que Danzo ait pu trouver et libérer de toutes leurs obligations trois sensei d'aussi haut niveau, et puis de toute façon, il avait presque exprimé ce mode de fonctionnement une heure plus tôt.

Kunachi arriva elle aussi : il était à présent onze heure moins une minute. Elle les salua (« Salut les morveux ! ») et s'adossa au mur. Toki et Naruto s'étaient tus, estimant que de un Kunachi représentait une présence gênante, et pas au sens émotionnel du terme, et que de deux, il restait trop peu de temps avant le rendez-vous pour démarrer une discussion autour d'un sujet sérieux. Les soixante secondes passèrent donc tandis que chacun fixait l'horloge en face de la porte du bureau de Danzo. On pouvait sentir la présence de cinq personnes dans ce bureau, et les enfants grâce à leurs compétences pouvaient affirmer que l'une d'entre elles était Danzo. On pouvait supposer que les autres étaient leurs sensei…

A onze heures précises, brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître cinq personnes, effectivement. Alors que Kunachi, surexcitée, sautillait sur place et tentait de voir à l'intérieur, nos deux protagonistes restaient d'un stoïcisme à toute épreuve. Ils attendirent simplement que Danzo s'efface pour les laisser rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kunachi se calma instantanément et ils détaillèrent leurs sensei.

L'un était un vieil homme très simple, qui semblait être là depuis le début des temps et qui avait tout d'une personne normale, âgée et croulante. Tout, sauf ses cheveux, d'une excentricité… Particulière. Ils étaient rouges, vraiment rouges. Les deux Uzumaki partiels présents dans cette salle, à qui on n'avait jamais caché leurs origines et qui s'étaient donc renseignés sur leur(s) famille(s) en conclurent qu'il devait être un membre du clan Uzumaki, ce qui faisait de sa personne un maître du fuinjutsu et certainement un historien au vu de son âge.

Une femme aux cheveux et yeux noirs très caractéristiques du clan Uchiwa, se tenait loin des autres et observait attentivement les trois enfants au milieu de la salle. Elle analysait tout. Si elle venait vraiment du clan Uchiwa, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle soit non seulement leur professeur de dojutsu mais aussi de genjutsu. _Pas de chance_, se _dit Naruto, elle a raiment l'air sadique et je vais devoir me la taper en genjutsu même si ce n'est pas le cas en dojutsu. Pas de chance Toki… Elle plus Kunachi c'est du lourd !_

Un troisième personnage se présentait, c'était une femme (parité oblige !) qui était très musclée. Elle semblait souple et forte, elle portait une épée dans son dos et de petites massues en métal, d'une vingtaine de centimètres chacune, qui pendaient à sa ceinture. Certainement la professeur de taijutsu et de kenjustsu. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, comme une Yamanaka, mais aucun des enfants présents n'explora cette théorie, au vu des compétences qu'elle semblait posséder.

La dernière personne avait les cheveux gris, mais semblait étonnamment jeune. En le voyant, on aurait pu penser au célèbre ninja copieur de Konohagakure no sato, c'est vrai, mais il ne possédait ni cicatrice, ni sharingan, ni cagoule, et surtout… Aucun livre pervers en vue. Il avait les cheveux un peu plus courts et les yeux… Gris.

Avec toutes les disciplines éliminées, il enseignait sûrement le ninjutsu et le contrôle du chakra. Il en possédait d'ailleurs une réserve plutôt impressionnante pour un observateur normal. Mais quand on vit avec deux jinchurikis, ou bien juste avec soi-même, ça n'est pas très étonnant sur le coup…

Danzo les invita tous à s'asseoir, des chaises ayant été prévues. Il présenta d'abord les élèves, passant sur les noms de familles pour nos deux jinchurikis. C'aurait été de toute façon une perte de temps ils semblaient déjà les connaitre et s'être renseignés. On passa donc aux présentations des professeurs. Pour résumer, toutes les hypothèses des enfants étaient bonnes : ils devraient appeler l'homme aux cheveux rouges Uzumaki-sensei, la femme aux cheveux noirs Uchiwa-sensei, le gris juste « sensei-san », un peu étonnant, mais les enfants n'en tinrent pas rigueur. La seule chose qui les étonna fût la blonde. On leur demanda de l'appeler Yamanaka-sensei. Pourtant, elle enseignait bien kenjustu et taijustu, ce qui était étrange. M'enfin… Si on commençait à s'enfoncer dans les affaires de famille de Konoha, on y passait sa vie… En témoignait Uzumaki-sensei, pensa Toki, amusée. Elle se dit aussi qu'elle devrait l'appeler cousin, une fois, pour se divertir un peu.

Une fois ceci fait, Danzo les briefa sur l'heure et le lieu de rencontre le lendemain, pour leur premier entrainement. Puis il invita gentiment les enfants à sortir avec un regard insistant. Ils surprirent des bribes de conversation en quittant la salle.

« Ont l'air intéressants. »

« Me demandent c'qu'ils valent, ces gamins. »

« Ouais, moi aussi. On verra bien demain de toute façon... »

Puis, les enfants s'éloignèrent vers leurs chambres respectives, pensifs. Après tout, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours d'avoir de nouveaux sensei, arts shinobis ou pas… Ça mérite un peu de silence et de réflexion, même pour des enfants de leur âge. Là-bas, l'âge a peu d'importance. Seul le talent compte. Et, ô que ces enfants étaient talentueux.

* * *

1: _eh oui, y'a pas que l'hokage qui en a ! Et Danzo, __**lui**__, il la fait…_

_Bon, le chapitre est terminé et posté... Le chapitre deux est en cours d'écriture. Va y'avoir des morts ! Bon, puisque je n'ai pas de choses à vous dire..._

_Ah si ! Bon, alors, j'ai essayé de respecter au mieux vos conseils, et puis je me suis appliquée à faire un chapitre beaucoup plus long (bon, c'est pas non plus hyper long, mais je suis déjà plus satisfaite du résultat que pour le prologue...)._

_Ah si, je voulais savoir : quand on met un nom en japonais, du type "sensei" ou bien "sharingan"... Au pluriel, vous mettriez quoi ? J'ai tendance à dire "les sensei" et "les sharingan". Un peu bizarre je sais. Et vous ?_

_Sinon, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! (après tout, on écrit pour le lecteur)_

_Dans tous les cas, vous êtes invités à laisser des reviews pour me faire connaitre vos avis ! _

_Araiguma-Sempai_


End file.
